warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' Archive 1, Archive 2 ---- They had toured most of the territory, and Evergreenpaw felt exhausted. She had never walked so far in her life. She nodded gratefully to Mothwhisker and followed him as he led the way back to camp. 15:06, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Thunderpaw flashed Creekfrost a quick, smug smirk before dashing ahead, proudly leading Orchidpaw out of camp with long strides. She seemed somewhat disappointed and tired, but there was no point in allowing the conflict to bloom. This seemed to be the only solution. Violetpaw seemed to have walked into a great opportunity on her part. Thunderpaw was stealing away Orchidpaw, and Creekfrost seemed somewhat bummed. Violetpaw would admit it: she was somewhat in love obsessed with the tom, but hadn't quite...talked with him yet? Lol. Putting on a friendly smile, Violetpaw skipped over to the black warrior. "Hiya!"Silverstar 02:21, October 13, 2017 (UTC) "Rainwisp!" Embersong tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. "Someone help me...What kind of medicine cat is Dewdrop anyway?" she muttered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 00:47, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost made a frightened squeaky sound when Violetpaw just appeared out of no where, then forced himself to relax. "Oh, uh, hi." He had never talked to Violetpaw before. "Do you need help with something?" ''Why else would she talk to a '' murderer? ''Uh-oh, my question now kind of sounds like I'm asking her if she needs help killing someone. Hopefully she won't notice... 02:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker nodded towards the apprentice den. "Go make yourself at home," he told Evergreenpaw with a twitch of his tail. "We have a big day tomorrow." - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:28, October 16, 2017 (UTC) (i'll preform the ceremonies next post... pretty sure they're overdue) Evergreenpaw hopped into the apprentices den and flopped down into an old stale nest and drifted right off to sleep, too tired to even make a thought. Talonfang sat down heavily by the fresh-kill pile and took a finch, eating noisly. She was planning on meeting Smokewhisker that night. The kits felt like they may come soon and she was scared. Aspenwhisker sat nearby, gracefully eating her own mouse and gave Talonfang an odd look. "Haven't you already eaten today?" she asked loudly, as if trying to gain the attention of every cat. Talonfang let out an inward groan. She felt more hungry now that she was expecting, but she wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret. She wanted no one to know of Smokewhisker - if they found out she was going to have kits, what would happen? They'd ask who the father was, how could Talonfang reply? Of course, she could always say she wanted to keep it a secret, but SoulClan was very noisy about this stuff... "Uh- no," she mumbled with a feather hanging from her mouth. Aspenwhisker narrowed her eyes, gaze traveling to Talonfang's swollen flanks, her blue eyes lighting. "Oooh! Congratulations!" 23:53, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker looked up from where he was crouched beside Embersong, his eyes flittering over to Talonfang, who looked petrified as Aspenwhisker exclaimed. He licked Embersong's cheek lovingly before sauntering over to his best friend. "Why don't we chat outside of camp?" He murmured. "Keep everything on the down." Of course he knew that Talonfang was having kits. Of course he knew that Smokewhisker was the father. He hadn't spyed on his best friend for nothing. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang froze, staring at Aspenwhisker, her wide eyes betraying anger and terror. I'll murder you for this! ''she thought, but bit back a little pang of guilt when she remembered; she ''had ''murdered other cats like Aspenwhisker before, and she wasn't afriad of doing it again. "I-What? No - I - I," she stopped when Mothwhisker appeared at her side. "Okay," she said instantly, grateful to get away from Aspenwhisker, who watched her closely as Talonfang got up and followed Mothwhisker out of camp. 00:19, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker lead Talonfang over to a secluded spot outside of camp, in a little hollow he had found a few moons back, where he had taken Embersong. Talonfang was looking at him in a way that had no happiness. She was probably plotting to kill Aspenwhisker already. "I know you're having kits. And I know the father." He said it straight out, his eyes a little narrower than usual. "Don't worry, I haven't and won't say a word to anyone." He flicked his tail. "I'm surprised, Talonfang. I thought you didn't want kits?" He shook his head, plainly saying don't answer that question, it was stupid and pointless. "Look, all I have to say is don't worry. I've got your back. Hey, look at Sandynose! He's going well with his kits, and he was injured! It'll all be fine, I promise. And I think me and Embersong might have a chance..." He broke off in a purr. "But that's a little while into the future." - Sandynose watched carefully from his spot outside of the nursery as Talonfang and Mothwhisker left the camp, their pelts both standing up a little. ''Mothwhisker's loyal... I hope they're not plotting anything. I doubt it. Come on, Sandynose. Don't listen to paranoia! ''He glanced up and saw Wishfoot at his side, their gazes locking as he broke off into a purr. The kits were great and he was almost fully healed from SunClan's ambush. His family was perfect. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. Talonfang's thoughts stopped when Mothwhisker broke the news. "You - you knew? This entire time? You saw us?" she shook her head. "I never ''planned ''for kits, but... I guess it just happened..." She sighed. "You don't understand though, It's not that I don't ''want ''to take care of them, I ''can't! ''I can't have these kits, Mothwhisker, and no one can know!" 14:23, November 1, 2017 (UTC) "Fine. If no one will help me, I will myself," Embersong muttered to herself. She reached for some random herb beside her, but then stopped her paw. What if she chose the wrong one? Embersong tried to stand up, but she staggered back down. (come on, why ''is ''nobody helping embersong?) [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:44, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Violetpaw gave Creekfrost another overly wide grin. Had to be friendly!! She found him super cute, after all. "No, just looking for someone to talk to!" Thunderpaw looked over his shoulder at Orchidpaw, taking a pause in his strides. "C'mon Orchidpaw, keep up! You're not dragging a tree." He tried to cast her a teasing grin, but she ignored it entirely and pressed on. She'd go as slow as she liked, thank you very much!Silverstar 23:28, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot spotted Embersong. She looked at her mate, happily lost in their kits. She knew they were perfect, so perfect. ''And to think they'll be apprentices in six moons! Huh! Time passes quicky, she thought as her mate rubbed up against her. Purring, the tabby glanced over at Embersong again. She looked like she was going to eat one of the herbs! That doesn't really concern me, technically, but if there's a chance she'll kick the bucket then I suppose so. Turning to Sandynose, she quietly asked him, "You know where Rainwisp or Dewdrop are?" forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:40, November 1, 2017 (UTC)\ (lyrics hasn't been very active with dewdrop. i might have to message her about that. rainwisp is being a fool, helping sunclan more than his clan lol. aspenwhisker could help her if everyone elses cats are busy) Creekfrost frowned slightly, but he put on a fake little grin. "Oh, okay... uh... about what?" he asked. He couldn't tell exactly if she wanted to actually talk to him, if this was a prank, or if she was trying to brib him for answers on the murdered cats. The overly enthusiastic grin on her face seemed fake and gave him a bad feeling. 00:14, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker flicked her over the ears. "Don't worry. I support you. You'll be a great mother and Smokewhisker will be a perfect father." He left her and reentered camp, settling next to Embersong and beginning to groom her smoothened fur. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:15, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stared meekly after Mothwhisker. Oh, you're so stupid sometimes Mothwhisker. You don't understand... Having these half-Clan kits would ruin her reputation, she wasn't ready for motherhood, in her opinion, and how would it work; two cats from different Clans raising a litter? And there was the horrible nagging in the back of her head, warning her and screaming at her to not raise them. She could not be involved in their lives, just another normal warrior. A mix of grief, confusion, and anger crashed down on Talonfang and it took all of her might to not collapse and curl up in a ball and cry. She put a hard look on her face and set her jaw. I have to meet Smokewhisker. She turned and padded as fast as her heavy belly would let her to FrostClan. 03:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker sniffed the scent marks along the SoulClan/FrostClan border, his gaze narrowing as he saw a dark grey form approaching. "Talonfang!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:11, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's ears pricked and joy, like a warm breeze after a long leafbare, made her feel as light as feathers as she bounded towards her mate. She stopped a few tail-lengths away, her happiness vanishing and a mix of a million different emotions took over her. She stared coolly at Smokewhisker. "The kits will be coming soon. I'm pretty sure the entire Clan knows, thanks to that stupid, mangy, piece of fox-dung, know-it-all, RAT-FACED...!" she went on, coming up with ways to insult Aspenwhisker. Anger towards the she-cat boiled in her throat and she felt like shredded the tough bark of a tree to relieve it. She stopped suddenly and gazed at Smokewhisker coolly again, like nothing happened a moment ago, her anger wilting to a dim glow inside. Talonfang didn't know how to feel; it felt like the whole world was about to fall around her, and then there was that terrible anger, great sadness, and a horrible overwhelming sense of guilt. 17:05, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker closed his eyes in thought. What had maddened his love this much? "Talonfang," he murmured, his eyes flickering open. "It's okay. As long as they don't know who the father is. You'll be a great mother, you wait." He risked stepping over the border and touched his muzzle to her's. "It'll all work out in the end." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:17, November 2, 2017 (UTC) "Um...you got any hobbies?" Violetpaw asked Creekfrost, with that silly grin still plastered on her face as she leaned close, as if trying to hear him better. "I like a lot of things. I like to talk, hunt, battle...I'm really good at everything, as well!" Sure, Violetpaw, sure you are... Orchidpaw couldn't get the fun out of hunting with Thunderpaw like she used to. Now, she was forcing a fake smile with every ounce of effort that remained in her body, and even that didn't help. But the ginger apprentice kept galloping onward and bragging about how great he was, and how cool he thought she was, and so on, so forth. It was really starting to wear on her. Orchidpaw was relieved when their hunting trip was over. Honestly, she couldn't even focus with his annoying voice constantly buzzing in her head. It was like she had a migrane! Returning to camp now, she only carried a pitiful mouse, while Thunderpaw pranced beside her with a squirrel and shrew locked in his jaws.Silverstar 20:24, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages